custom_cars_contentfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Gamington
Randall Vernon Gamington (known as Randy Gamington) is a retired CARCA racer, an NWL Hall of Famer, and the father of Daniel Gamington (d.1987), Fury Gamington, Brayden Gamington, Wesley Gamington, and Jackson Gamington. He was born in 1965. Racing & NWL career 1983 Making his name known in CARCA was his goal during his rookie season, and although not much is known about his two starts in 1983, it is known he was hit by CARCA champion in 1969, Jake Lada. 1984 His brother, Ronan, died before the CARCA season. During the season, his sponsor was Pray For Ronan, his charity that he started in 1982, when Ronan was diagnosed with engine cancer. At Daytona, he won. 1985 Tragedy struck when his family lost 7 close friends. He only ran 1 race this year, and Jake Lada wrecked him intentionally. Lada was later sentenced to 5 years in prison for a bank robbery and Gamington was given the Daytona win. 1986 Gamington got married to Juanita Carlos on January 17. His season was up and down, and he announced that 1986 would probably be his final season. He ended up retiring, earning a salary of $76 Million. 1987 He bought out the Tampa Bay Cyclones on January 5, and moved to Tampa 2 months later. His son Daniel was born on May 8 but sadly with a rare condition and died after living a mere 4 hours. 1988 Still mourning the loss of Daniel, he decided to become the Head Coach of the Cyclones. He wore a racing/wheelball paint job with the number 87, and bearing the name Daniel. 1989 His son Fury was born, bringing happiness back into Gamington's life. He wanted a better future for Fury, as he didn't want Fury to grow up living in a storage unit, only eating 1 meal a day. 1990-1994 Not much happened during these years as the family didn't want that much publicity. In fact, it was only revealed that Fury was born in 1994. 1995 His third son, Jackson, was born. Fury unfortunately was diagnosed with asthma, and was hospitalized for 4 weeks while doctors treated him after an asthma attack. Jackson was often watched by Jake Lada's son Ezekiel Lada. 1996-2000 The family learned that Juanita was born in Dirkson, therefore being eligible for Dirkian citizenship, along with Fury and Jackson. They didn't move, though, because that would mean Randy would have to stay in Tampa. 2001 His fourth and fifth sons, Brayden and Wesley, were born. Fury and Jackson started to watch racing and wheelball, and attended a few races. 2002-2003 Randy and Juanita watched as Fury ran the Junior Racing League. Jackson also ran in the JRL, but couldn't keep up with Fury. 2004 On the night of January 8, Fury told his parents that he was going to be racing in CARCA (which removed most 18+ tracks). Randy was stunned and Juanita feared for Fury's life. Unfortunately, it wasn't Fury's life that would be taken this year, because Juanita died of an engine attack while Fury was racing at Elko Speedway. 2005 Randy announced he would be stepping away from managing until Fury was old enough to take care of himself. 2006 Fury raced 5 races in the Piston Cup, and won a race. Randy was overjoyed, Jackson passed out, Brayden screamed, and Wesley was happy. Randy had something to be happy about. 2007 Fury opened up a new team, and his father started managing again. The Tampa Bay Cyclones were familiar with Fury, and decided to rename themselves the Tampa Fury in his honor for 2007. 2008 Jackson entered the Junior Rally Championship this year, and wrecked in most races. 2009-2011 Fury found out about Daniel. In a heated argument on December 12, 2009, Fury confronted Randy. They argued until Randy told him to either forget about it or leave the house. Fury moved out later that week. 2010 and 2011 were uneventful, as Jackson moved in with Fury. 2012-2014 Jackson decided to race in the JRC for 2012 and 2013, and won! Ryan Blair signed him to Three Amigos Racing in 2014. 2015-2018 Wesley started acting in TV shows, while Brayden moved into the training center that Fury operated. This enraged Randy, who at this time returned to managing seriously. From 2015-2018, he refused to even call his sons. 2019 He got a knock on his door one night. When he checked, Fury was outside. Fury apologized, but Randy told him to retire. Fury refused and left. Randy felt badly. He tried to call Fury, but Fury never answered. Randy announced that he would stop managing the Cyclones after 2019. He retired and announced that he would be talking to Fury about managing the team. Category:Characters Category:CARCA Racers Category:CARCA